


Запечатлеть реальность

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Model Yang Yang, Photographer Xiao Jun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: — Какой тогда снимок для тебя не фальшивый?— Живой. В котором есть эмоции, чувства, история.





	Запечатлеть реальность

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neachka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/gifts).



Сяоджун однозначно не любитель всех этих фэшн-пати, которые организуют модные журналы. Даже если у него пригласительный. Даже если для отдыха, а не для работы. В чем смысл снова лицезреть всё те же лица, что он сто раз видел через объектив фотоаппарата? Такие же идеальные, такие же аккуратные — и всё равно им не избежать неудачных кадров от местных операторов. Сяоджун хмыкает: какая ирония. Возможно, это просто профдеформация, а возможно — два бокала мартини с тоником, но ему бы сейчас развлекаться, а не предаваться философским размышлениям об иллюзорности фотореальности. Добрая часть тех снимков, что мелькают сегодня на экранах, сделана им, а когда ты знаешь, сколько часов работы за ними стоит... ты перестаёшь видеть человека — ты видишь рабочий материал. Возможно, в таком случае он просто плохой фотограф.

— Мой агент не отдал бы меня в плохие руки, не переживай.

Сяоджун удивленно оборачивается — только для того, чтобы увидеть прекрасно знакомого ему парня позади себя. Ну как знакомого... он может не помнить его имени, но прекрасно помнит их съёмку — одну из последних, ставшую для Сяоджуна персональной пыткой. Сказать, что парень красив, недостаточно. Было в нем что-то ещё, что не могла уловить камера, но чувствовал он сам. И теперь тот стоит перед ним, убеждая его, что он не плохой фотограф? Смешно.

— Твои снимки вышли хорошими, — признает он и кивает на стул рядом с собой в немом приглашении присесть. — То что надо для глянца. Но фальшивыми.

Парень закатывает глаза, жестом прося у бармена повторить им заказ, и поворачивается к нему.

— Янян, — представляется он, протягивая руку, которую Сяоджун с удивлением пожимает. 

— Это не псевдоним?

— Нет, могу показать паспорт. Правда, он дома, но вести под таким предлогом парня к себе домой — это полный провал. 

Сяоджун не удерживает рвущийся наружу смех и качает головой, полностью разворачиваясь к собеседнику. Он рассматривает Яняна с любопытством и первый раз — вот так, глаза в глаза, без многочисленных линз объектива. Образ сразу наполняется жизнью и красками — такими, каких не добьёшься ни одной ретушью.

— Хорошо, — продолжает Янян, сделав глоток и облизав пухлые и наверняка кислые от лайма губы. Сяоджун убеждает себя, что ему вовсе не хочется проверить. — Какой тогда снимок для тебя не фальшивый? Мне как модели правда интересно твоё мнение.

— Живой, — не задумываясь, отвечает Сяоджун, — в котором есть эмоции, чувства, история. При взгляде на который людям хочется рассматривать его, находя что-то новое, а не переключать равнодушно внимание на одежду или прическу.

— И как ты только работаешь в глянце, с таким-то подходом, — хмыкает Янян, не особо, впрочем, удивленный услышанным.

— Банальная история: пришёл стажёром, а дальше само закрутилось. Ещё вчера был ассистентом, а сегодня уже провожу первую самостоятельную съемку. И прежде чем ты спросишь, почему я в таком случае не уйду, отвечу: это затягивает как болото. А совмещать с любительскими фотосессиями — это надо плюс пять лишних часов в сутках.

— Могу помочь, — Янян хитро щурится и залпом допивает мартини.

— ... что?

Тот встаёт со своего места и подходит к Сяоджуну вплотную, тут же окутывая сладковато-терпким ароматом. «Ему подходит идеально», — мелькает в затуманенном алкоголем сознании последняя связная мысль. Потому что потом Сяоджун поднимает голову и заглядывает снизу вверх в чужие глаза. Красивые и возбуждающе-опасные: с бликами веселья, неоновых ламп и танцующими в них бесятами.

— Пока ты не начал вслух заниматься самобичеванием, я шёл к тебе с просьбой сделать для меня несколько фото.

— Но, — растерянно моргает Сяоджун, — я не на работе. Я имею в виду, — поспешно поясняет он, пока его не поняли превратно, — что у меня нет с собой фотоаппарата.

Янян в ответ на это только фыркает и, кажется, совсем не обижается.

— Я тебя умоляю. В современных телефонах камера ничуть не хуже.

Сяоджун возмущённо хмурится.

— Эй! Я копил на неё полгода, между прочим.

— Хорошо-хорошо, только не дуйся. Так ты мне поможешь? — Янян тянет его за руку, а Сяоджун пытается понять, когда их отношения перешли от профессионально-нейтральных до без пяти минут дружеских. Может, после коктейлей, которые купил им Янян. А может, после той единственной совместной съемки, заставившей Сяоджуна усомниться в собственном профессионализме. Испытывать настолько откровенное влечение к собственным моделям — аморально. И неважно, что обычно те провоцируют сами. За несколько лет работы Сяоджун привык ко всякому: и к ненавязчивому флирту, и к номерам телефонов в чехле фотоаппарата, и к откровенным предложениям после съемки. Но Янян не провоцирует и даже не флиртует — просто смотрит так, что все мысли из головы вышибает за секунду.

Они идут к дальней стене со светодиодными надписями, и Янян до сих пор ведёт его за руку, и это настолько мило, что Сяоджуну не хочется возражать, даже когда они проходят мимо его бывшего босса. Он только надеется, что понимающая усмешка — не более чем светотень.

— Дашь в таком случае телефон?

— Давай на твой, — решает Янян и опирается на стену, сгибая одну ногу. — Фотки потом пришлёшь.

— Ты знаешь, что этот подкат ничуть не лучше того, с паспортом? — смелеет Сяоджун и удивляется сам себе.

Во рту сухо, несмотря на три бокала мартини, а может — именно из-за них. И может — не у него одного. Янян облизывается и меняет позу, поворачивая голову — так, что разноцветные отсветы играют на залаченных волосах, смуглой коже и линии челюсти. Сяоджуну кажется, что он знает эти черты лица наизусть. До мурашек хочется провести по ним — на этот раз пальцами, а не курсором мыши. Он подходит ближе, но только для того, чтобы вернуть телефон. Взгляд Яняна не отпускает — так же, как пальцы на лацкане его пиджака. Сяоджун щурится, склоняя голову на бок — намеков за сегодня более чем достаточно.

— Не думаю, что кто-то из нас хочет портить себе репутацию, — он ненавязчиво убирает чужую руку и вкладывает в неё мобильник. Двусмысленность позы почти не оставляет простора для фантазии: ещё один шаг — и он сможет вжать Яняна в стену собственным телом. Глаза жжёт от света ламп, а губы — от желания поцеловать, и когда Сяоджун выдыхает тихое «Ты же пришёл один?», ему кажется, что это самый опрометчивый поступок за всю его жизнь.

Он не помнит, кто из них платит за такси, и сомневается, что Янян утром тоже вспомнит, но прямо сейчас, в едва освещённой одиноким торшером прихожей они в расчете. Поцелуй выходит судорожным и нетерпеливо-напряженным, но однозначно стоящим всех тех недель, что Сяоджун о нём мечтал. Янян цепляется за его рубашку под полами расстегнутого пиджака, и Сяоджун думает, что о последствиях он жалеть, конечно, будет, но потом.

— Из-за тебя мне придётся бросить работу, — хмыкает он, нарочито медленно развязывая чужой галстук, и Янян шумно выдыхает от прикосновения горячих губ к шее.

— В таком случае я побуду твоим рабочим материалом, — он достаёт из кармана телефон, прежде чем бросить пиджак на пол, и Сяоджун не удерживается от смешка.

— Не ожидал, что у тебя такой фетиш на фото.

— Только если снимаешь ты.

В глазах Яняна игривость мешается с возбуждением, а мысли в голове Сяоджуна — друг с другом. Он несколько раз щёлкает выключателем, пока спальню не заливает приглушённый свет, и думает, что после такого точно не жалко уйти из профессии. Он не пытается ловить удачные кадры — только отдельные обрывки и легкую недосказанность. Рубашку на спинке кресла. Брошенный на кровати галстук. Простынь, смятую в руках, когда Сяоджун медленно садится сзади, чтобы оставить поцелуи на обнажённых плечах. Пальцы оставляют след на смуглой коже и последний снимок в фотопленке, потому что к чему эта фотореальность, когда настоящая — в тысячу раз ярче? Ярче, слаще и громче, она наполняет комнату шумными вздохами и низкими стонами, а сердце Сяоджуна нежностью и страстью — чувствами противоречивыми, как сам Янян. Как древесно-фруктовые ноты его парфюма. Как невинно-хитрый взгляд. Как поцелуи-укусы, дрожью отдающиеся во всем теле Сяоджуна. Как легкая улыбка на умиротворенном лице на следующее утро.  
Сяоджун сонно смеётся и тянется к брошенному в изножье кровати телефону, чтобы открыть камеру один последний раз.

В его фотографиях наконец-то есть жизнь.


End file.
